Angel: Players
"Players" is the sixteenth episode of season four of the supernatural action series Angel, and the eighty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Grossman with a script written by Jeffrey Bell, Sarah Fain and Elizabeth Craft. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, March 26th, 2003 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Gwen Raiden returns and enlists Charles Gunn's aid in rescuing a kidnapped girl. But the biggest problem facing the folks at Angel Investigations is the fact that Cordy is pregnant - with Connor's kid. Is Angelus too old to be a vampire granddaddy? Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4ADH16. * This episode is included on disc five of the Angel: Season Four DVD collection. The collection was produced by 20th Century Fox and released in Region 1 format on September 7th, 2004. It is also included on the Angel: The Complete Series collection, which was released on October 30th, 2007. * There are a total of fourteen credited cast members in this episode. * This episode aired on the night following the "Lies My Parents Told Me" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * This is the second chapter in the "Jasmine" storyline. It involves a character formerly known as the Beast Master in "Spin the Bottle", "Release" and "Orpheus", who is soon reborn as Jasmine. * This is the fourth and final episode of Angel directed by Michael Grossman. He previously directed "Ground State". * This is the tenth episode of Angel written by Jeffrey Bell. He writes thirteen episodes of the series in total. This is his fourth episode from season four. He previously wrote "Calvary". His next episode is "The Magic Bullet". * This is the fourth episode of Angel co-written by Sarah Fain. She writes eight episodes of the series in total. This is also her fourth episode from season four. She previously wrote "Release". Her next episode is "Shiny Happy People". * This is the fourth episode of Angel co-written by Elizabeth Craft. She writes eight episodes of the series in total. This is also her fourth episode from season four. She previously wrote "Release". Her next episode is "Shiny Happy People". * This is Ben Edlund's first episode on the series as a producer. He continues in this capacity throughout the remainder of the season. With season five, he becomes a supervising producer. * This is the third and final appearance of Gwen Raiden. She appeared last in "Long Day's Journey". Allusions * Cordelia Chase makes reference to Clash of the Titans in this episode. Clash of the Titans is a sword-and-sandal fantasy film directed by Desmond Davis and released in 1981. The film was remade in 2010. Coincidentally, actress Alexa Davalos, who plays Gwen Raiden will go on to play the role of Andromeda in the remake. * Charles Gunn makes reference to James Bond in this episode. James Bond is a fictional British spy created by author Ian Fleming. He has been the central protagonist of numerous novels as well as thirty-plus multi-film franchise. Quotes * Charles Gunn: Two vampires hook up, and for the only time in vamp history have a kid, our boy Connor. Then Connor grows up, knocks it out with Cordelia, a part demon, former higher being, and quick as you can say Easy-Bake Oven, there's a gigantic bun in hers. I don't think we were too harsh. .... * Lorne: Speaking of Pop, don't you think our re-ensouled leader should be a part of this little confab? * Angel: Easy-Bake, flop-a-palooza, woosh, pop. I don't sulk. .... * Angel: You don't understand. This thing was in my head. I've heard him, and he's insane enough to pull those kinds of stunts. * Cordelia Chase: When you say "insane," you mean, like, diabolical? * Angel: No, I mean like deluded and demented. He spoke to me in this cheesy, self-important voice. .... * Lorne: No worries dumplin'. Come morning, I'll be a lean, mean, belly readin' machine. .... * Charles Gunn: Congratulations, you're gonna to have a grand-spawn. .... * Lorne: Lorne: Well, put me on the short bus and send me off to clueless school. A mystical pregnancy right under my nose and not even a tingle... huh. .... * Angel: Try this one. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Something about strangling poultry. Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Co-producer * David Fury - Consulting producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Tim Minear - Consulting producer * Ben Edlund - Producer * Jeffrey Bell - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2003 television episodes